eye of the wolf
by rainbowdashkili
Summary: kili gives his life to free the company at the river gate a wizard saves him but at a cost and now it is up to him to find his family however there are many obstacles in his path.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ok sos about the last story it sorta failed but oh well I didn't really know how to do every thing but ive got it now so never fear your story is Here!**

Kili looked out of his barrel to see what was happening when bofur asked "what do we do now?" all the dwarves looked at Bilbo expectantly "hold your breaths!" he shouted loudly then all of a sudden the world toppled sideways and then all of the dwarves were falling and yelling (quite loudly if I must say). Untill they all splashed into cold water .kili looked out he had not been expecting that but it was pretty fun "well that was fun wasn't it?!" he exclaimed happily all the others just groaned "is every one ok?" asked thorin an unhappy chorus of yes answered Thorins question. "good now were is Mr. Baggins?" at that moment the trap door they fell through opened once more and a very scared looking Bilbo fell into the water "good work Mr. Baggins" said Thorin he then let go of the rocks he was holding onto and thy all went of down the river.

But it got way rougher and water falls kept on popping up in front of the dwarves. until kili saw something wich completely spoiled the fun a river gate crawling with elves "oh great" he said mainly to himself a horn sounded and one of the elves pulled a lever and the gate started to close "NO no no NO!" yelled thorin they neared the gate but it was to late the gate had closed but thorin wouldn't give up he put all his strength into trying to open it but it was in vein they were trapped. Oh well this is even better thought kili and then just as he thought it couldn't get any worse a arrow pierced an elf's heart and one of the ugliest orks kili had ever seen jumped into the scene.

A big battle between orks and elves soon followed and through the battle kili could see the lever if he pulled it they would all be free any way better one die and the rest survive than they all die and the mountain is never reclaimed so on that mad thought he recklessly jumped onto the hard stone and took the first orc with success then came the second ork he ducked then grabbed the weapon dwalin had just thrown for him killing the orc by hitting it in the head he then killed a third and sliced another's head off he was so close to the lever when kili felt a terrible pain in his leg a pain so bad he had never felt something so painful. He tried to keep on his feet but the pain was too much and he fell to the ground hearing his name being yelled in fear by fili.

Kili felt as though someone had shoved a red hot fiery stick into his leg and the fire was burning all through his body he saw an ork fall to the floor right next to him someone he looked around his area no wait tuariel was protecting him he thought for a moment he could use her protection to free his company so with as much strength as he could muster kili got to his feet painfully walked over to the lever and with great effort pulled it down.

The company streamed of down the river kili slowly walked over back to the river "KILI!" fili shouted seeing his brother kili got really close he was almost over when an arrow came whistling over the heads of the company and planted itself in kilis chest he screamed in pain falling to his knees untill another arrow landed in his shoulder this was to much for kili and he fell to the floor "KILI kili no pleeeaaaseeee!" fili screamed for his brother kili lay there untill the world went black.

 **Ok I hope you like my first chapter sorry its not very long but I didn't know how else to do it so yeh but it will take me a while to write the next chapter because of exams and stuff but il fit it in so please review or favorite goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fili sat on the shore ice cold tears dripping down his cheeks he had been like this for ages it felt like a year to bilbo the whole company was like this bilbo hadn't known kili that well and already loved him like a little brother. It was strange he was an adult and this was the first time he had truly and positively felt devastated since his mother and father had died.

It wasn't just that he was sad about the death but how he died it was a truly brutal and unforgiving death. And kili was practically a child he was probably just 20 in human years he had had so much more to do in his life. it made bilbo seriously regret hardly doing anything in his life till now.

Bilbo was snapped out of his trail of thought by a slight tapping on the shoulder by a grim faced balin "we must go" he said sadly. and suddenly the scene came into view and it was severely shocking, fili was screaming against a sobbing dwalin's arms, bofur was crying against his grim faced brothers, ori was sobbing uncontrollably his brothers holding him and trying to comfort him, oin and gloin consoling in each other small tears falling down their cheeks and onto their beards and then bilbo saw something he had never seen before thorin was bawling on a rock not too far away. This was probably the second most saddening thing bilbo had seen that day.

Somehow they all made it onto some bards man's boat he probably saw how sad they all were and just let them on because none of them had been asked to pay yet. Bilbo knew that if it wasn't for what just happened all the dwarves would have very loudly been discussing how much they didn't trust the kindly bards man but nobody could really feel anything they were all just numb with the pain now. To be honest he didn't really know how they were gonna recover from this but one thing was certain nobody would laugh as much as they had when the mischievous archer had been around.

Hope u all liked this i mean i haven't posted in years and i just decided it was time hopefully the next chapter will be out by next week and don't worry everybody's favorite archer will be back 


End file.
